Skipping!
by Ranfzhr
Summary: Kyungsoo menemukan tokoh fiksi yang menjadi nyata di pagi buta. EXO. Kaisoo. Boys Love.


_Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin [EXO]_

 _ **Romance-Ficlet**_

.

 _ **Warning for BL**_

.

.

Biasanya, Minggu pagi merupakan waktu yang Kyungsoo jadwalkan untuk tidur sepuasnya, sebagai bentuk pembalasan atas segala kesibukan melelahkan yang harus dilakoninya selama 6 hari dalam seminggu. _Biasanya_.

Senin hingga Jumat, Kyungsoo sibuk menjalani rutinitasnya sebagai siswa Sekolah Menengah jurusan Ilmu Alam, sementara Sabtu ia paksakan untuk mengerjakan semua tugas yang ia punya untuk minggu berikutnya. _So_ , ia hanya punya satu _lovely-Sunday_ nya untuk berleha-leha dan lari dari kesibukan. Namun sekali lagi, itu _biasanya_.

Tapi tidak kali ini. Jadwal yang sudah Kyungsoo atur ia ubah mentah-mentah, memperbaiki, menghapus, menambahkan kegiatan ini-itu di sana-sini.

Mengapa?

 _Akan kubuktikan kepada orang-orang menyebalkan itu kalau tubuhku masih bisa tumbuh tinggi!_

Silahkan tebak alasannya.

Saat itu hari Kamis, sebelum Kyungsoo merubah jadwal yang telah ia tetapkan di otaknya. Hari itu sudah tak terhitung berapa banyak orang-orang di sekitarnya yang menyebut-nyebut soal tinggi badan Kyungsoo. Dimulai di pagi hari dari mulut Ibunya, hingga mulut-mulut berikutnya yang turut menyebut perkara sensitif itu. Belum lagi pada hari-hari sebelumnya. Oh, orang-orang itu seperti minta dibakar hidup-hidup. Mereka tidak tahu saja bahwa disinggung mengenai postur tubuh yang kurang ideal itu sangat-sangatlah menyebalkan.

".…tak heran, tubuhmu, kan, memang pendek." Di hari yang sama teman sekelasnya ikut andil dalam membakar emosi Kyungsoo.

Dengan helaan nafas, "Byun Baekhyun, aku rasa setelah ini kamu harus ikut denganku ke toilet untuk berdiri di depan cermin besar disana." Kyungsoo hanya memberikan lirikannya, dan sungguh kakinya gatal ingin menendang sesuatu sebagai pelampiasan rasa kesalnya. Temannya itu tidak sadar diri rupanya.

Lelaki yang dipanggil Byun Baekhyun hanya mengangkat bahu, "Tapi aku tak sependek kamu, Kyungsoo. Dan lihat bahu sempitmu itu. Eewwh.." Ia mencebik dengan _alay_ -nya. Dan beruntung di sekitar mereka tak tersedia barang apapun untuk dijadikan sambitan, sehingga Baekhyun masih selamat kala itu.

Akhirnya berbekal ambisi kuat untuk memerangi opini masyarakat, Kyungsoo mulai mengatur strategi demi meng-idealkan postur tubuhnya. Ia mulai menjadwal waktu tidurnya, waktu minum susu, dan waktu untuk berolahraga.

Dan inilah yang Kyungsoo lakukan di Minggu pagi pertamanya setelah jadwal barunya resmi diberlakukan. Ketentuan yang awalnya menyatakan kalau Minggu paginya harus digunakan untuk tidur melepas penat, kini digantikan dengan olahraga: lompat tali. Tekadnya yang kuat ternyata mampu memerangi keinginan Kyungsoo untuk tidur yang sama kuatnya.

Bermain lompat tali pada pukul setengah 6 pagi di taman komplek, ditemani suara jangkrik dan ayam yang berokok dari kejauhan.

"120.. 121.." Terengah-engah Kyungsoo menggumamkan hitungan lompatannya, menimbulkan uap putih dari nafasnya di pagi yang dingin itu.

Kyungsoo masih terus melompat konstan, ditambah dengan beberapa variasi lompatan aneh buatannya sendiri. Ia cukup menikmati efek jangka pendek dari kegiatannya saat ini, yaitu suhu tubuhnya yang tetap panas meski udara di sekitarnya terlampau dingin.

Berikutnya ia berkeliling taman, masih dengan _skipping rope_ hijau terangnya dan lompatan-lompatannya yang makin lama terlihat seperti lompatan kelinci.

Ketika matahari semakin naik dan menerangi taman itu perlahan, Kyungsoo berhenti berkeliling, mulai melompat-lompat di tempat dengan normal kembali. Terus, terus, tanpa henti.

Oh, tidak, ia tidak melompat dengan normal rupanya. Meski gerakannya tetap stabil dan tali masih terus berputar, mata bulat milik Kyungsoo yang tadinya fokus akan olahraga yang dilakukannya, mendadak berganti haluan dan memilih berpusat pada objek yang lain. Jika diperhatikan, pupil matanya semakin melebar kala sinar matahari mulai memperjelas siluet itu, objek yang menyedot seluruh fokusnya seketika.

Bagi orang lain, mungkin seseorang yang melakukan senam ringan di pagi hari adalah hal yang biasa dan bukan merupakan tontonan yang menarik. Namun berbeda dengan Kyungsoo, si _pendek_ yang kali ini mengenakan jaket biru _navy_ , yang tidak bisa beranjak sama sekali sejak matanya tak sengaja menangkap pemandangan _indah_ di antara kepungan semak taman. Kyungsoo pikir ini bukan hal biasa sama sekali.

Kita bisa bilang.. _Kyungsoo tengah terpesona_.

Bagaimana sinar matahari muncul menggantikan gelapnya pagi itu secara perlahan, menyinari siluet tinggi berbalut _hoodie_ hijau lumut dan celana training bersepatu _Nike Air_ yang sibuk melakukan peregangan tubuh di depan sana, membuat Kyungsoo terperangah kagum. Setiap pergerakannya terlihat seperti tarian alami alih-alih gerakan peregangan tubuh. Dan hal itu seolah turut membunyikan melodi indah di telinga Kyungsoo.

Bahkan di tengah lompatannya yang entah keberapa ratus kalinya—seharusnya ia sudah terduduk kelelahan—, Kyungsoo tak berhenti terkagum-kagum.

Kyungsoo diam-diam terpesona.

Sekalipun dengan wajah yang hanya terlihat tidak sampai separuhnya, sosok itu tetap mengagumkan.

Hingga tanpa Kyungsoo sadari, dirinya telah berhenti melompat. Kedua tangannya terkulai di sisi tubuhnya, menggenggam pegangan tali _s_ _kipping rope_ nya tanpa tenaga. Jangan lupakan pandangan mata yang tak beralih secenti pun dan sedetikpun, pipi merona dan dada berdebar. Detik berikutnya ia larut dalam fantasinya, efek atas pemandangan sosok yang di matanya nampak seperti tokoh fiksi yang menjadi nyata.

"…Umm.. Halo? Kamu.. tak apa?" Suara berat yang asing namun menyenangkan di telinga Kyungsoo menariknya keluar dari fantasi singkatnya.

Hanya beberapa detik setelah Kyungsoo menyadari sosok itu tengah berdiri tepat di hadapannya dengan jarak kurang dari setengah meter, Kyungsoo berbalik, dan melarikan diri begitu saja dari hadapan lelaki itu.

.

.

"Uh—huh.."

Terduduk lelah di pinggir kasurnya, Kyungsoo mencoba mengatur nafasnya yang kacau. Jantungnya berdetak bertalu-talu, akibat berlari dari taman komplek hingga kamarnya.

Ketika nafasnya mulai kembali normal, anehnya debaran jantungnya tak demikian.

Kyungsoo berbengong-ria, tak sadar wajahnya telah dipenuhi semburat merah muda. Salah satu punggung tangannya terangkat menuju dahi, kemudian ia dibuat bingung sendiri dengan suhu tubuhnya yang mendadak naik.

"Ada apa denganku?" Ia berbisik—bertanya entah pada siapa.

Demi Tuhan, Kyungsoo sendiri bahkan tidak tahu mengapa ia harus berlari kabur. Terakhir yang dirasakannya adalah bahwa suara asing itu hampir membuat jantungnya melompat keluar dari tempatnya.

Tepat ketika ingatan saat laki-laki itu mendekati Kyungsoo menghampiri pikirannya, Kyungsoo menerjang bantalnya dan membenamkan wajahnya disana, merengek hendak menangis karena sesuatu yang terasa meletup-letup di dadanya.

Sampai waktu makan malam tiba sekitar pukul tujuh, Kyungsoo menyadari bahwa sejak pagi pikirannya terasa terkontaminasi oleh sesuatu yang tidak jelas. Dan sesuatu yang ia sebut tidak jelas itu membuatnya menikmati makan malam bersama rona merah di pipinya.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo membuka bungkusan es krim yang baru saja ia beli, memasukkannya ke mulut untuk mengecap rasa buah _peach_ yang disukainya. Di siku kirinya tergantung plastik belanjaan berisi bahan-bahan untuk membuat _lasagna_ —titipan Ibunya. Kali itu adalah Senin sore, dimana Ibunya meminta tolong untuk dibelikan bahan makanan sesaat setelah Kyungsoo baru menginjakkan kaki di rumah selepas hari yang (lagi-lagi) melelahkan di sekolah.

Ia baru saja melangkah dari arah kasir menuju pintu keluar minimarket, mendongak dari bungkusan es krim yang dibuangnya ke tong sampah, ketika penglihatannya tak sengaja tertambat pada seseorang yang baru saja memasuki minimarket. Seseorang dengan jaket biru tua yang tudungnya dinaikkan ke atas kepala, tangan yang dimasukkan ke saku jaket, postur tubuh yang tinggi, sorot mata yang mempesona—

Kyungsoo sampai tak sadar kalau matanya terlalu lama memperhatikan si jaket biru. Tangannya yang memegang es krim terhenti di depan mulut, sementara ia berdiam diri di tempat dengan pandangan yang juga terpaku pada satu objek yang sama selama sekian detik.

Mereka bertemu pandang, dan Kyungsoo mengerjap gugup saat melihat laki-laki itu mendekatinya cepat sambil sedikit menyunggingkan senyum.

 _Jangan bilang dia tersenyum padaku.. Jangan bilang dia tersenyum pada_ —

"Hal—Hey!"

Bahkan sebelum lelaki berjaket biru itu menyelesaikan kata pertamanya di hadapan Kyungsoo, bersama kantung belanjanya Kyungsoo berlari melewatinya—begitu gesit menembus pintu hingga para penghuni minimarket memandanginya bingung.

.

.

 _Dag dig dug dag dig dug_.

Kyungsoo bersandar di balik pintu masuk rumahnya dengan nafas memburu. Ia benar-benar persis seperti habis dikejar anjing. Hidungnya kembang kempis meraup udara di sekitar sebanyak-banyaknya, sementara wajahnya memerah—entah karena kelelahan atau karena.. uhm.. sesuatu yang lain.

Tidak, tidak. Jangan tanyakan mengapa seorang Do Kyungsoo menjadi seperti ini. Lari _sprint_ dadakan yang dilakukannya tadi itu refleks, tahu. Ini pasti gara-gara ia melihat sosok tamp—

"Ya Tuhan.."

Tangan kanannya yang tadinya menggenggam stik es krim (yang entah pergi kemana es krim itu sekarang) terangkat, menangkup pipinya sendiri, merasakan bahwa lagi-lagi wajahnya memanas.

Seorang wanita muncul dari arah dapur, menampakkan senyum sumringahnya di saat mendapati putranya telah kembali. Tapi dahinya mendadak berkerut melihat kondisi anaknya yang agaknya tidak biasa.

"Kyungsoo, ada apa?" Ibu Kyungsoo mendekat dengan khawatir.

"Uh.. jaket biru.."

Di mata Ibunya, Kyungsoo terlihat terlalu tidak normal dengan bicaranya yang melantur, wajah merah padam, tatapan mata yang menerawang entah kemana, dan langkah gontai. Wanita itu baru saja ingin kembali memastikan keadaan anaknya, namun urung karena Kyungsoo yang berjalan melewatinya begitu saja seperti zombie habis belanja.

Setelah menatap kepergian anaknya menuju lantai dua dengan penuh tanda tanya, si Ibu baru menyadari sesuatu saat melihat lantai bekas pijakan anaknya meninggalkan noda-noda kotor.

"Kyungsoo! Kenapa kau membawa sepatumu ke kamar?! Ya Tuhan ada apa denganmu? Kyungsoo cepat turuunn!"

Ibunya dibuat kalang kabut mencari kain lap beserta cairan pembersih lantai, tanpa ada respon dari atas sana hingga bermenit-menit setelahnya.

.

.

.

Pulang sekolah, Kyungsoo mengambil rute yang sedikit berbeda dari biasanya. Ia ingin mampir membeli beberapa film baru—ia butuh sedikit _refreshing_. Mata pelajaran hari Selasa adalah yang paling menyebalkan menurutnya. Selalu saja ada banyak pengambilan nilai keterampilan di hari Selasa.

Terkadang ketika Kyungsoo lelah (seperti sekarang ini), perasaan menyesal telah memilih jurusan Ilmu Alam menghampiri hatinya. Ia kemudian akan berpikir, jika tahu akan selelah ini, seharusnya ia masuk ke jurusan Ilmu Sosial saja. Lagipula bukankah mempelajari cara me- _manage_ perekonomian akan lebih berguna untuk masa depannya dibanding mempelajari cara Nematoda berkembang biak?

Tapi ya sudahlah. Ia tahu kalau menyesali pilihannya sendiri itu tak ada gunanya.

Bunyi engsel pintu kaca yang Kyungsoo buka sedikit mengusik keheningan di toko kaset yang memang tak banyak didatangi pengunjung. Segera setelahnya, Kyungsoo menghampiri deretan film dan mulai memilah.

Ketika Kyungsoo tengah dilema antara memilih film barat atau kolosal lokal, tiba-tiba saja atensinya terarah pada seseorang di rak sebrang. Hampir saja ia menjatuhkan dua buah DVD di tangan kanan dan kirinya begitu otaknya selesai berproses dan akhirnya mengenali sosok itu. Sosok dengan _blazer_ hitam beraksen emas yang Kyungsoo ketahui merupakan seragam salah satu sekolah bergengsi di kota itu.

Jantungnya kembali berdebar, terutama saat dirinya tidak sengaja mengamati detail wajah orang yang hanya berjarak satu rak darinya itu. Kali ini Kyungsoo bisa melihat bagaimana potongan rambut cokelat gelapnya dengan jelas tanpa tertutup tudung jaket maupun _hoodie_. Meski poni menutupi sebagian besar dahinya, namun mata Kyungsoo tetap bisa menangkap pahatan itu dari dahi hingga rahangnya. Kyungsoo bahkan tak percaya kalau caranya menatap jejeran kaset dan memilah-milah sangatlah—

— _keren_.

Kyungsoo merasa mendengar bunyi petasan kembang api di sekitarnya, _plus_ percikan-percikan api imajiner yang seakan menimbulkan cahaya berkelip di tempatnya berdiri, kala matanya bersirobok dengan mata bersorot tajam itu.

Kyungsoo hanya sempat membelalak dan menutupi wajahnya dengan DVD di tangannya sebelum bergegas—nyaris berlari—menuju kasir dan membayar kedua film yang ia pilih dengan gerakan kilat. Ia merampas kantung berisi DVD itu dari sang kasir, lalu menyambar pintu dan berjalan cepat—menggerakkan kaki pendeknya dengan terburu-buru. Tidak, Kyungsoo tidak kuat berdekatan dengan orang itu!

 _Oh, tidak! Dia mengejarku!_

Langkahnya semakin cepat begitu Kyungsoo menyadari orang itu mengikuti langkah juga kecepatannya. Dan lama-kelamaan, mereka terlibat kejar-kejaran tanpa alasan yang jelas, dari mulai pertokoan hingga memasuki komplek perumahan tempat Kyungsoo tinggal.

"Tunggu! Hey!"

Kyungsoo tetap berlari, dan orang itu masih mengejar.

Entah karena terlalu fokus dengan kecepatan larinya atau otaknya yang sedang tidak bekerja dengan baik, akhirnya Kyungsoo malah membawa dirinya ke jalan buntu. Langkahnya terpaksa berhenti, sementara ia tahu orang itu telah berdiri beberapa meter di balik tubuhnya. _Oh, jantungku_.

"Kenapa—kau.. huh.. hhberlarih?"

Kyungsoo berbalik lalu merapat ke dinding. Ia bisa melihat bagaimana lelaki itu membungkuk bertumpu pada lututnya karena kelelahan. Baru setelah beberapa detik yang dihabiskan orang itu untuk diam mengontrol nafasnya, ia maju mendekati Kyungsoo.

Mendapati kedua mata itu memandangnya lekat, Kyungsoo pikir ia bisa pingsan saat itu juga. Kyungsoo merasa seluruh bagian tubuhnya bereaksi tidak normal. Dadanya serasa meledak-ledak dan menimbulkan panas di sekujur tubuh.

Lelaki itu berhenti sekitar setengah meter di hadapan Kyungsoo, menatap si pendek yang tak berhenti melotot ke arahnya.

Sementara itu yang lebih tinggi tertawa kecil, hingga matanya menyipit membentuk lengkungan yang sangat menyenangkan untuk dipandang—setidaknya bagi Kyungsoo.

"Kau tidak berpikir kalau aku ini orang jahat, kan?" Ia bertanya geli, dan Kyungsoo tidak bisa lebih gugup dari yang ia rasakan sekarang akibat suara yang terdengar (lagi-lagi) menyenangkan di telinga Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo masih belum berucap sepatah katapun, hanya terpaku mengamati wajah yang tampak secerah mentari pagi dengan senyum (tampan)nya.

Kyungsoo menggeleng.

Seseorang di hadapannya kembali tertawa melihat tingkah Kyungsoo, sementara tangannya bergerak merogoh ranselnya.

"Jangan salah paham. Aku hanya ingin mengembalikan ini."

Mengerjap bingung, Kyungsoo menatap sesuatu berwarna hijau terang yang disodorkan orang itu kepadanya. Panas di tubuh Kyungsoo seperti berkumpul di pipinya. Dalam diam ia menerima benda itu, merasa tergelitik kala tangannya tak sengaja bergesekan dengan tangan orang itu.

Kyungsoo menggumamkan kata terima kasih. Setelahnya ia hanya menduduk menatap tali _Skipping rope_ -nya dengan debaran yang semakin menggila.

"Sama-sama."

Selama limabelas detik mereka hanya terdiam di tempat. Menyadari orang di hadapannya tak juga beranjak, Kyungsoo akhirnya mendongak—

— _hanya untuk mendapati lelaki itu tertunduk malu-malu sambil meraba tengkuk dan menggerak-gerakkan kakinya_.

 _How cute_!

"Uhm.. _well_ ,.. Aku Kim Jongin."

Lelaki itu tersenyum menatap Kyungsoo. Dan kalau tidak salah lihat ( _doakan saja aku benar-benar salah lihat!_ ), Kyungsoo bisa menangkap semburat merah di pipi orang itu—sama seperti dirinya sendiri.

Kyungsoo menggigit bibir sebelum akhirnya menjawab,

"Do.. K-kyungsoo.." sembari menggerakkan tangannya yang gemetar bukan main, menyambut uluran tangan lelaki bernama Kim Jongin itu.

Kim Jongin tertawa, dan entah bagaimana tawa itu ikut menghanyutkan Kyungsoo hingga ia ikut tertawa kecil.

Dalam kepalanya, Kim Jongin berulang kali meneriakkan betapa lelaki di hadapannya adalah yang termanis yang pernah ia temui, sementara Do Kyungsoo kembali mematenkan kesan pertamanya terhadap Jongin, bahwa ia adalah tokoh fiksi _paling mempesona_ yang menjadi nyata.

.

.

 **fin.**


End file.
